1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to a method and apparatus for routing power to welding electrodes in a wire feeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual wire feeders are known in the welding industry. Dual wire feeders are wire feeders which employ two sets of wire drive mechanisms which are separately coupled to two different welding guns and two different sources of welding consumables. Typically a common control box controls the wire drive mechanisms and connects to the welding power source, which supplies a welding current. Dual wire feeders are typically used in environments where two different types of welding electrodes are frequently needed. By using a dual wire feeder the cost of a separate power source is not needed and the delays from change over from one welding process to another is reduced. As an example, steel metal-inert-gas (MIG) wire may be mounted on one side of the dual feeder and the other side has a flux-cored wire mounted on it for different welding operations. However, a common problem with existing dual wire feeders is that both wire drives share a common voltage such that both wire drives, and subsequently the respective welding guns associated with those drives, are electrically hot at the same time.